


Look at Yourself and Tell Me You're Not Beautiful

by blondeofthecentury (orphan_account)



Category: The Dark Elements
Genre: Fluffy, Insecure!Reader, reader has low self esteem, roth helps them to see how beautiful they really are, so yay for that, sorry guys i really suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blondeofthecentury
Summary: Roth always knew you had low self esteem, he just didn't know how deep your distaste for yourself went.





	

You step out of the shower and look for your towel only to find it's disappeared. You frown, knowing for a fact that you had just put a fresh one on the rack before getting in. It had been fluffy and soft and highlighter blue, you remembered that much. Your frown deepens as you think back to not even twenty minutes ago, your eyebrows dipping to your nose and making furrows in your forehead. It was cold in the bathroom and while you usually relished the blast of cold after sitting under a steady stream of heat for an extended period of time, you were soon shivering. You wipe the water off of your face and go to the bathroom door. As you open it, you hear the beeping of the microwave.

"Roth?" you call out. "Did you steal my towel?"

"Just a second, baby, I can't hear you." he calls back from the kitchen.

You shake your head with a roll of your eyes as you step back and close the bathroom door, momentarily forgetting about your coldness as you wonder what he was doing in the kitchen.  _Probably heating up last night's left over Chinese,_ you think. You give a small chuckle as the door opens a little and a hand holds your towel through the crack.

"Sorry, (Y/N). I meant to have it done before you got out." Roth's voice says o the other side of the white door.

You take the towel out of his grasp and gasp when you find it warm. You throw it around your shoulders and hug it tightly to your frame, enjoying how the warmth slowly seeps into your skin. You give a little sigh, knowing you need to dry off, but not wanting to escape the cocoon of warmth.

Roth knocks on the door, "You decent?"

"Uh, sure." You tighten the towel around you so that you remain warm and as covered as possible as the door swings open, revealing a very shirtless Roth. You take him in with all his muscles and tattoos. You look at Thumper, his dragon demon familiar that was on his stomach and whose tail dipped below the hem of his jeans. It was a real piece of art, and not badly placed, either. He had three kittens (also demon familiars) placed in various places that- when they weren't on his skin- were cute, but not cuddly.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

Your gaze snaps to his and you flush, "Wh- where's Bambi?"

He smiles, "Currently on my thigh. I had meant for the towel to be done before you got out."

You smile back, "It's okay. It was sweet."

He picks you up, "You feeling better?"

You had had a bad cold all week and Roth had done nothing but pamper and tend to your every need.

You nod, "I don't have to be carried around every where, you know."

He gives you a lopsided grin, "I know."

He sets you down in front of the bed in his bedroom and you spot a small stack of clothes with a pair of his sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts along with a pair of underwear and a bra for you to change into. You had started to take off the towel when you realized that he was watching you. As you quickly pull it back up, Roth catches your wrist, making you freeze and your heart pound in your chest.

"I understand you don't want me to see all of you, and that's fine." He says gently in a soft voice you've only ever heard him use with you and little kids, "But it's just a shoulder."

You tighten your grip on the towel, a small shiver going down your spine from his breath on the back of your neck, "I've just," you let out a small sigh, "Never been comfortable around people. I can't remember the last time I wore a tank top."

"Three weeks ago," Roth says immediately, "You know me. I would never intentionally hurt you. Now I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do, but I can't tell you how beautiful each and every part of you is until I see each and every part of you."

You close your eyes tightly. "You won't like what you see."

"Can I make that judgement for myself?" He asks.

You loosen your grip on the towel a little, "Just, let me get dressed and I'll show you part of me."

You can feel his smile as he kisses your knuckles and turns around as you put on your under garments and his sweatshirt, but decide against the sweat pants. You can feel your anxiety spike as you let out a shaky breath.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Roth looks over his shoulder at you and you can see him tense a little, his back muscles going rigid. Nervously tugging at your sleeves, you look at your bare toes. So you don't see him turn around and look at you dead on, or see that his hands are shoved deep into his pockets, or that he just keeps looking you over like you're his favorite piece of candy that he hasn't had in years.

"Baby, you're beautiful." he says in a soft voice, making your breath hitch.

You feel your heart trip and start sprinting, and blush furiously, shaking your head with a small smile.

"Seriously," he puts a knuckle under your chin and gently makes you look up at him, "How can you not see how beautiful you are?"

"No one's ever told me before," you admit shyly.

He frowns a little and then starts to look at you again. He takes his time as he allows his eyes to roam over every part of you he can see. It wasn't a lot. You could have been wearing the shorts you saw all those girls wear and a long sleeved shirt and the amount of flesh shown would have been the same. You were small, feeling even smaller in Roth's sweatshirt. That didn't seem to matter to Roth. He looked you over again and again and you shifted uncomfortably as he let out a low whistle.

"Man, those legs just keep going on and on, don't they?" he says with a grin.

You flush and tug at the hem of the sweatshirt, "I-I guess."

His smile softens, "If this makes you uncomfortable, I can turn around and let you finish getting dressed."

You shake your head, "No, it's...it's okay. I'm just...adjusting. This is new for me." You admit.

He kisses you cheek, the corner of your mouth, really, "Well, I'm glad I'm your first. You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Bambi makes an appearance on Roth's stomach, her head poking out a little bit above Thumper. You absentmindedly start to trace her outline and smile a little when Roth shivers a little at your gentle barely-there touch.

 

XXX

 

A few months later, you come out of the bathroom in light wash, high-wasted shorts- that, before the time Roth had devoted to you and your confidence, you were always steering clear of before your incredible boyfriend had shown you that you were beautiful inside and out- and a long sleeved dark purple shirt that hugs your frame a little. Your hair is still damp from your shower, the towel not taking all the wetness from the (H/L) (H/C) strands. You push them back absentmindedly as you go into the kitchen, following your nose as you smell something delightful coming from it. You find Roth at the stove, pushing something around a large pan. Shirtless. You go up behind him and wrap your arms around his warm, firm, familiar middle. You feel his deep chuckle rather than hear it.

"Hey, Shorty. Nice shower?"

You nod, your head already resting against his muscled back.

"Good. I hope your hungry."

You groan, "You have no idea. Whatcha makin'?"

"Food. You know, the edible kind that won't kill you." He gins at you over his shoulder and notices your attire, "I'm glad your coming out of your little shell."

"Me too." You admit. "As long as you like me, I don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks."

"Oh, I don't like you." he says dismissively.

You pull back, hurt.

Roth turns away from the stove, "I'm sorry. I meant, 'I don't like you, I love you.'" he smiles apologetically.

You grin, "Really?"

He smiles, "When have I ever lied to you?"

You jump at him, locking your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shoulder. You feel his arms go around you as he catches you and then feel the cool marble of the counter top on the backs of your thighs as he sits you down on it. You pull away a bit, just enough so you can rest your forehead on his, still smiling, "I love you too, Astaroth."

He grins and kisses you.


End file.
